The Legend of Haruhi Suzumiya
by TacoSquirrel9
Summary: <html><head></head>The SOS Brigade in Feudal Japan! What if Kyon was part of the Tsuruya Clan of Ninjas? Action, some comedy, and even a little romance down the road. rated T for violence and mild language. Please read and review.</html>
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and all related characters, events, etc, are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa and Noizi Ito. I do not claim ownership to anything related to Haruhi Suzumiya in any way.

* * *

><p>It was a dark night in feudal Japan. There was no moon present in the night sky to watch over the small village and its people. However, the pitch darkness was perfect for the likes of some. A lone shadow was perched precariously on an overhanging beam on the roof of the three story mansion overlooking the rest of the town. He silently watched the guards patrolling the streets below, the light from their torches making the observation a little easier. After watching the movements of the guards for a few minutes, he marked a piece of paper with a small stick of charcoal and retreated backwards onto the rooftop and made his way down to street level the same way he got up: ledges and trees. After that, he just needed to act casual as he made his way back to his home. He tilted his hat in a way that would conceal his eyes and started walking down the street, hoping he wouldn't happen past any guards on his way. With luck as fickle as his however, a guard was coming up the street right as he began thinking that, and there were no nearby alleys or doorways to hide in. He continued walking, hoping the guard wouldn't take notice. As he passed into the guard's line of sight, the torchlight revealed the features of a young man, no older than sixteen, wearing patched-up farm clothes and a straw sedge hat. The guard noticed him and shouted, "Hey, Farmboy!" At these words, the young man stopped. "It is not in your best interests to be out so late at night! Get inside and pray that one of the others does not mistake you for a spy and have you executed!" The boy just smirked and continued on his way.<p>

After walking down a few side streets, the young man reached his destination, a large boarding house on west end of the village. He opened the door, stepped inside, and removed his sandals at the entryway. As he stepped into the common room, another young man of roughly the same age with a slick hairstyle greeted him with a sly smile. "Welcome back. Did ya get the info?" The young man removed his sedge hat, revealing a head of dark brown hair and a pair of equally brown eyes that read: _I've already seen my fair share of strange things_. The young man with the slick hair asked again, "Do you have the information for me yet?"

"Yeah, here it is, but this is the last time I'm doing your job without compensation." The brown-haired boy replied as he handed over the scrap paper he had marked with patrol routes earlier.

"Ah, thanks Kyon. You're a real lifesaver." The other boy said gratefully before running off into another room.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" Kyon said back although the other boy had already left. He proceeded to the bedroom to get some sleep, thinking to himself, "Taneguchi, you idiot. You better not forget our agreement…"

As Kyon slept, he was restless. Again he was having that dream. A nameless, faceless girl appeared. She was dressed in a very expensive-looking kimono and had a golden-yellow ribbon tied in her long, dark brown hair. She was clearly royalty of some sort, or maybe the daughter of a wealthy merchant. She seemed to radiate an unusually eccentric aura and even though her face was not clear, her body language made it apparent that she was quite bored. Almost as if she was waiting for someone or something. As he did every other time he had this dream, Kyon slowly began to approach the girl. As he drew near her, she jumped up excitedly. However, before they could make contact or say anything to each other, everything went white and Kyon woke up. He lay on his mat staring at the ceiling and thinking aloud, "Again? Why do I keep having this dream? And who is that girl?" After a few more seconds of pondering, he slowly got up, rolled up his mat, and made his way to the dining hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p>This is merely the Intro. I hope to make the chapters afterwards longer as i gain more experience and do more research (and as the rest of the characters make their appearances). Thank you for reading, the next chapter will hopefully be up within 30 days.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: If only I owned this series...But it belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa and Noizi Ito. I own nothinHeyheej

* * *

><p>Kyon, still tired after only five hours of sleep, was quite hungry. As he walked down the hallway to the dining hall, he could only think about the recurring dream he'd been having. What could it possibly mean? His stomach growled as if in response to his thoughts. "Shut up. You don't even know what I'm talking about." he muttered to his gut.<p>

As he approached the door of the dining hall, Kyon heard laughter and conversation flowing out of the room, as per the usual at morning meals. He slid back the door and stepped inside, ready to eat anything he could get his hands on. He grabbed a cushion from the corner and took his usual spot next Taneguchi, immediately filling his bowl with rice from one of the steamed baskets in the center of the table. Kyon glanced around the room as he filled his rice bowl. Just like every other morning, most were present, but some were already off at work. He looked at his bowl and muttered "Thanks for the food." and started eating.

"Hey." Taneguchi had suddenly leaned in uncomfortably close. Kyon wondered how Taneguchi could so readily invade someone's personal space so early in the morning. Especially considering how everyone in the house would reflexively snap the neck of anything foolish enough to surprise them.

Kyon replied irately, "And good morning to you too. How can you be so energetic on so little sleep?"

Taneguchi just smiled. "No idea," he said. "but hey, I'm running a delivery out to a farm on the outskirts of town later. Wanna come with?" He looked a little hopeful.

"I can't." Kyon replied flatly. "I have things to do. A letter came for me yesterday from Grandmaster Tsuruya. She's coming back today and she said she has a very important task for me. I wish she would've what exactly it was though…" He trailed off into thought, wondering what it could be and why HE, of all people, was chosen to fulfill said task. He was still just an apprentice with three years of training under his belt. There were many people above him in above him in both rank and experience. Was it because he was the grandmaster's personal apprentice? Or was there some other unaccounted factor hiding in the shadows?

Taneguchi playfully elbowed Kyon, bringing him back to reality. "I bet it's very~ important." he said with a wink. This somewhat irked Kyon. "Well, I'd better head out." Taneguchi said, getting up from his spot. "If that package is late, I'll get chewed out six ways from Sunday by several different people." He gave a small salute and left. Kyon just continued to eat his breakfast in silence.

XXXXXXX

Later that day, things continued as normal. Kyon had cleared his schedule after receiving Tsuruya's letter, so he didn't have any work. He walked around the market all morning pondering what his master could be bringing back for him and why exactly it would require an amount of trust and responsibility so great that the letter repeatedly emphasized the importance of the task. Eventually, he gave up and decided he would burn the proverbial bridge when he got to it. However, his uncanny "sixth sense" of predicting strange things continued to nag at him.

When he noticed the sun was directly overhead, Kyon decided it was time for lunch. He headed for his favorite ramen stall, Hagakure Ramen, at the south end of the market. Upon his arrival, he noticed Taneguchi was taking his lunch there as well. He sat down on the stool next to his friend. "Yo." he said, "you get that delivery done yet?" Taneguchi ignored Kyon and continued slurping down his noodles. "Hey!" Kyon shouted. "Taneguchi!" This time, Taneguchi glanced sideways, merely nodding, and continuing to absorb his noodles. Kyon was confused. It wasn't like Taneguchi to pass up an opportunity to make idle conversation. But the silence was justified in the space of three seconds. As if trapped in slow motion, Kyon saw it all. Taneguchi leapt backward off his stool and where his head was not even one moment ago was not even was a leather boot-clad foot, flying straight at Kyon's chest. Before the third second could be counted, the foot had been planted on his chest, the force of the kick sending him off his stool and into the air. Even with his advanced reflexes, he couldn't right himself before landing on his back in the dirt three feet away from the ramen stall. As he lay on the ground stunned, staring up into the cloudless blue sky, the assailant put their foot on his chest in a triumphant pose. The high sun made it impossible to distinguish any detail on the silhouette standing above him, but he had a feeling this had happened before. What gave away the attacker's identity was Taneguchi's sudden outburst of laughter. Then an oh so familiar voice, energy-filled voice hit Kyon like a brick.

"Hiya Kyon-kun! Did ya miss me, nyoro?"

XXXXXXX

After successfully performing her sneak attack on Kyon, Tsuruya, master of the Tsuruya ninja clan and many other things, helped Kyon off the ground, a huge, cat-like grin plastered on her face all the while. She suggested they go back to the boarding house (also owned by the Tsuruya ninja clan), a notion to which both boys agreed. Kyon because he had to see what Tsuruya wanted of him, and Taneguchi because he was curious and had nothing better to do with his time. When Kyon asked Taneguchi why he conspired with Tsuruya for her "surprise return", the slick-haired teen simply replied "I was bored. Besides, gotta listen to the boss, right?" It was easy to understand, but Kyon still felt annoyed by his friend's response.

Upon their return to the house, the three headed directly to the grandmaster's private quarters. Tsuruya took her spot at the head of the room on the dais. The two boys sat down in front of it, cross-legged. Tsuruya cleared her throat. "So, you're probably wondering what I have for you that's so important, right?" The seriousness of her tone and facial expression were so unusual that Kyon was slightly unnerved. Nonetheless, he nodded. "Good," she continued, "Kyon-kun the reason I chose you for this task was because, as you are my direct apprentice, I trust you more than anyone else here." She glanced at Taneguchi. "Sorry, no offense Tamagotchi."

"None taken." Taneguchi replied honestly. " Sounds like it's gonna be difficult, so I'm a little relieved I wasn't picked. Oh, and my name is Tane-" Tsuruya cut him off mid-sentence and continued what she was saying.

"Anyway," she continued "Kyon-kun, while you yourself are still an apprentice, I've decided you can be trusted enough to temporarily look after and train someone as your own pupil." Kyon's eyes almost burst from their sockets in surprise. He didn't know why Tsuruya wanted him to train his own apprentice. He had a feeling he didn't _want _to know either. But her orders were absolute. "As a matter of fact, you're new student is here right now, right behind you." The two boys turned around, only to find themselves staring at a blank wall.

Taneguchi adorned a look of mild confusion and annoyance. "Hey, what gives? It's just a wall!"

Kyon was also confused at first, but he saw something his friend had missed. "No, look closer…" He stood up and walked over to the empty wall. "So, Tsuruya-san, my mentor and grandmaster of our clan, chose you to be my apprentice?" To Taneguchi, it appeared as if Kyon was talking to the wall. When he looked over at Tsuruya, she was smiling. Suddenly, Kyon grabbed a section of wall and quickly pulled it away. As if out of nowhere, crouched next to him was a somewhat nervous-looking girl. She was fairly short compared to Kyon, with not-quite-shoulder-length silver hair, and a cute face. "That's quite the technique you've got there. A pretty high-quality shroud too." Kyon casually stated. Tsuruya walked over to the two. The short girl promptly hid behind her.

"Yeah," Tsuruya said almost exasperatedly, "She's really shy. I found her wandering the streets somewhere. She kept moving from cover to cover, hiding from everything and everyone. She almost gave me the slip a couple times." Kyon leaned to the side to look around his master at the new girl. Her shyness was causing her face to redden as they looked at her. Tsuruya continued speaking, smiling all the while. "Well Kyon-kun, I trust you to show her the ropes and teach her our ways. By the way, I managed to squeeze her name out of her before we arrived. She said her name is Yuki Nagato. And believe it or not, she's the same age as you. Isn't she just cute?" She pulled Yuki Nagato out from behind her and had her stand in front of Kyon. Kyon carefully examined the girl. She kept her head down the entire time, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Well," Kyon started, "I suppose it can't be helped." He placed one hand on the short girl's shoulder. "Nagato, right? I hereby take you under take you under my wing as my own personal apprentice. Let's get along and have fun, eh?" Yuki nodded in response.

"And I hereby appoint you kunzite-in-training for the Tsuruya Clan!" Tsuruya piped in cheerfully. "Yuki, make sure your cute little self gets along with everyone! And Kyon-kun, you are wholly responsible for her from now on, ok? Well, I have things to do around town, so I'll take my leave. Bye~!" At that, Tsuruya sped out of the room, leaving Kyon unable to respond. What did she mean _wholly_ responsible?

Kyon let out a small sigh. "Well, Nagato, it's just you and me now. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's go get some lunch." Nagato just nodded and silently followed him out, sticking uncomfortably close behind him.

Taneguchi was still sitting in the middle of the room. After three minutes of stunned silence, he got up and left, sliding the door shut behind him. Too stunned to say anything, even to himself, he could only think "Am I _that _easy to forget…?"

* * *

><p>Hey, sorry to any readers for the late update. vacation started two weeks ago and my writing is suffering. I just can't find the time. But here it is at last. Also, I may be starting two new projects, so I'm not promising any updates for a while. Anyway, hope you enjoyed Tsuruya and Nagato's introductions. Please review if you've read this far. Thanks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Author: Time for the next installment~ First though, let me apologize. It's been almost a whole year since I last uploaded. I am ashamed of myself. I'm so lazy. Forgive this worthless piece of garbage. T.T**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. All rights belong to their respective owners. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Kyon was busy getting Yuki Nagato acquainted with everyday life around the clan boarding house. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. She seemed to absorb everything he told her. However, there was a fair share of problems. Like whenever somebody entered the room they were in, Nagato would either hide behind Kyon or throw on her shroud and hide where she stood. Every time, Kyon would patiently wait until the others would leave before resuming his explanation. So far, the new girl was proving to be quite interesting. The apprentice thing was going quite smoothly so far.<p>

The following week at breakfast, Kyon was in the middle of his meal when he felt a strange aura emanating from his right. Kyon slowly turned his head to the right, only to find Taneguchi closely scrutinizing him. "I don't see it." Taneguchi said suddenly, and rather bluntly at that. Kyon was irritated by his friend's statement, but a mouthful of food kept his verbal riposte in check, so he raised his eyebrow to question the choice of words. Taneguchi closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and nodded. "Yep, I don't see it. What Tsuruya-san sees in you I mean." He opened his eyes again. "I'm glad I wasn't picked, but why did she pick you?"

Kyon managed to swallow his food and reply. "I don't know either. I've been wondering just as long as you have. There's obviously a reason and I intend to discover it, but right now, it's not one of my priorities. As you know, I've got I've got quite the task just looking out for this one." He said, pointing to his left at Yuki. He stopped talking for a minute to look at the girl. He noticed how carefully she chose the ingredients for her meal from the large bowls on the table. With every bite, a look of transcendence passed over her face. Was she a gourmet or something? Kyon returned his gaze to Taneguchi, who had begun stuffing his face with everything in front of him during the conversational lull. "Anyway, despite how lovely this conversation is, I really should be getting ready for work."

"Fine, fine…" Taneguchi replied, wiping small bits of food off his face. "Do a good job today, and if Tsuruya-san tells you anything, clue me in, will you?" At that, he returned to his meal. Kyon merely nodded as he stood and left the room, Nagato quickly following suit,

XXXXXXX

For the rest of the day, Kyon didn't expect much to happen., and he was correct in his assumption. Nagato was the only new thing in his life and he planned to keep it that way for as long as he could. He wandered around the local market with his apprentice, taking a look at the wares and foods the vendors had on display. Suddenly, Kyon remembered something. He swiveled his head around, looking for Nagato. She disappeared completely! Impossible! This was the first time Kyon ever felt panic-stricken. If he lost the girl, How would he face Tsuruya? She may be cheerful and energetic, but she isn't the leader of a ninja clan for nothing! She would skin him alive!

After pushing his way through the crowd and craning his neck in all directions, he finally spotted her. She was standing at a novelty stall, staring at several oni masks on display. "Nagato!" he shouted as he ran over to her. "What are you doing? You had me worried. I thought you had gotten lost…" She looked up at him and pointed to one of the masks. "What, you want one?" She nodded at him. Upon reflection, they had been partnered up for nearly a week now, and she had never actually spoken. Maybe she's a mute? "Ok," he finally said. "I think I still have a few extra coins around somewhere…" He fished a couple of silver Shu out of his coin-purse and paid the merchant, who in turn handed the mask to Nagato. "By the way," Kyon continued, "I have somebody I need to introduce to you. His shop isn't too far from here. This time, he grabbed Nagato by the hand to make sure he didn't lose her. Little did he know, as he was winding his way through the crowd, Nagato lowered her head to avoid exposing the fact that she was blushing just a little…

XXXXXXX

When they arrived at their destination, there was a sign hanging from the roof "Dream Interpretation and Medical Supplies". Kyon hesitated for a moment. "When did he start selling medical supplies?" After shrugging it off, he stepped through the doorway.

"Hello there, how may I help you today?" A soothing, friendly voice greeted their entry.

"Kunikida? It's me again."

"Oh, Kyon? Hello. I see you've brought a friend with you." Kunikida said as he stepped forward. He was around Kyon's age (not that many could tell because of his height and baby-face), wearing a dark blue work clothes that were a little big on him. The sleeves were long enough to have to be pinned back, and the pants were hemmed to avoid tripping him. He was wearing simple shoes made of cloth. "So, what brings you by again so soon?" he asked with a smile. "Same dream again?"

"Surprisingly, no." Kyon responded. "I just wanted to introduce you to Yuki Nagato, my apprentice and the newest inductee of the Tsuruya Ninja Clan." Kyon side-stepped and gestured towards Nagato, who was trying her best to stay hiding behind him.

"I see. Hello Miss Nagato. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we will be able to get along in the future." Kunikida greeted the girl with a bow. "Ah, right! Before I forget, I have some information for you regarding your dream, Kyon. A rather wealthy young woman with shoulder-length, dark brown hair came into the shop a few days ago. She had a yellow ribbon tied in her hair too. It was actually quite fetching. Anyway, I recorded a dream she had that shared some striking similarities with yours. I have it all written down in the back if you want to take a look." At that, the young man went into the back room to search through his pile of recordings. Kyon and Yuki stayed at the front counter, Kyon tapping his foot to expend a little pent up energy. He was beginning to feel antsy, which was a surefire signal that something was going to happen soon. Over the next ten minutes, the two waited, pacing through the shop. Kyon leafed through a few piles of paper lying around, mostly recordings and the occasional medical order form, all written neatly on papyrus paper. Nagato sat down in a corner and began reading everything every paper within reach.

"She sure likes to read, huh?" Kyon thought to himself. "I wonder what's taking Kunikida so long…" his curiosity in regards to his friend's whereabouts getting the best of him; Kyon went around the counter and into the back room. As he carefully wove his way around the many shelves filled with papers, he began calling for his friend. "Hey, Kunikida! What's taking you so long? What are you doing?" Kyon eventually found himself in the very back of the shop, next to a large desk. "Completely empty…" he absentmindedly muttered to himself. "There are no windows back here…and even if there were, he would have no reason to run away…" He carefully looked around, hoping to find something that would explain the sudden disappearance. He noticed a strange looking letter with a wax seal on it lying half-buried under paperwork on the desk. Kyon examined the seal closely; however it wasn't one he recognized. It did seem somewhat familiar though. He took his knife out of its sheath and slid the blade under the seal. "I'm not one to read other peoples' mail, but then again, this might not be his mail." He told himself in a feeble attempt to justify his reading of the letter.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ If you are reading this, you are either an authoritative body or just the_

_ kind of rude person that goes through other peoples' things. In the case_

_ of the former, we have taken the proprietor of the shop. We are demanding_

_ 10,000 Ryo in exchange for the hostage. The payment is to be left behind_

_ the Tsuruya Shrine within three days. Failure to pay will result in prisoner_

_ execution. In the case of the latter, stop reading letters not addressed to you,_

_ you twit. __-H.N._

"10,000 Ryo…They could be asking for more, considering the kinds of thing he knows about people in this town…" was Kyon's first thought. Suddenly, he felt something grab his arm. He instinctively grabbed his knife and, without turning, placed the point of the blade next to the suspect's throat. After his arm was released, he turned to face the culprit, only to find Yuki Nagato standing there, much to his embarrassment. To top it off, because she was easily half a foot shorter than him (if not more), his blade was placed between her eyes, instead of at her throat as he had intended. Nagato's eyes had widened significantly. Quickly turning red, Kyon hastily sheathed his knife and began apologizing profusely. "Sorry! I didn't realize it was you, Nagato! I'm so sorry!" After he finished his apologies, he handed his apprentice the letter he had picked up. He watched her eyes as they scanned down the paper faster than he thought was humanly possible. How could anybody read that fast? "Looks like we have a job ahead of us, eh?" Kyon asked when she finished reading. She simply nodded at him in response and the two set out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As I have said, I'm so sorry to what very few fans of this story I have gathered. Please forgive me, but summer made me lazy, then my senior year of highschool started and is really taking a toll...I'm really sorry. I can't be sure when chapter 3 will be up. Or even written for that matter. Please bear with me. Thank you for your support. Please review if you have anything to suggest. <strong>


End file.
